1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new microorganism useful for preparing medicines.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, fusion of cells, including those of basidiomycetes, has been accomplished.
However, the frequency of reproducibility is low, and is no more than 10.sup.-5 to 10.sup.-7 (i.e., is almost impossible).
Furthermore, nuclear combination in cell fusions between different species and genera is also low.